The Results Of Training
by one fairy7
Summary: During the time skip Luffy finishes his haki training in only six months with time to spare he trains more and learns and masters new things. And now after two long years, he will reunite with his crew and continue his journey to become king of the pirates.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo everyone**

 **This is my first (most likely only) One piece fanfic I really don't think this will go well and I'm afraid that this won't go well but I'm going to try. In this Luffy will finish his training in haki in only 6 months! he spends the rest of his time training in different things like swordplay, knowledge, six powers, strength and speed training and gets the birds and the bees talk *Giggle***

 **Luffy may seem a bit OOC in some situations but hopefully, I get his humor and immaturity right since there what makes him Luffy but he will show some maturity like a more mature sense of humor sometimes and being sarcastic. I know the straw hat crews personalities pretty well so I should get write them well (fingers crossed)**

 **Luffy will be very powerful but not so much that he could beat big momma in a single hit more like he is on par with a Yonko, the rest of the crew will be canon but will be trained during their voyage like all of them learning armament haki and observation haki.**

 **Anyway, hope you like this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One piece**

"Talking"

 **"Fighting moves"**

 _"Thinking"_

It had been two years since the war of the best and the death of whitebeard captain of the whitebeard pirates and Portgas. D. Ace the commander of the 2nd division of whitebeard pirates, after watching his brother die right before his eyes Luffy broke down only to be reminded that his crew was still alive and waiting for him by Jimbei, after getting a visit by Rayleigh 'the Dark king' who offered Luffy training.

Excepting his offer Luffy, Jimbei and Rayleigh went to Marineford and sent a secret message to his crew telling them to meet not 3 days like they had planned but two years. After escaping from Marineford, a second time the three went back to the Clam belt and to amazon lily to plan Luffy's training and that lead them to an island that was perfect for his training.

Rusukaina a dangerous island in the middle of the calm belt that has 48 seasons that change weekly to make the place more dangerous it had ferocious animals inhabiting it this is where Luffy spent two years training in haki but after learning it at an exponential rate shocking Rayleigh Luffy spent his extra time learning and mastering new skills. Today was his last day on the island and like the past few days snow covered the island.

In the middle of the snow covered Island was a weird looking plant with rocks surrounding it, on one of these rocks was a straw hat with a red band and a piece of paper that said 'Rayleigh'

Eventually, a man standing about 6'3 wearing a brown hooded cloak walked over to the straw hat and picked it up "Shishishishi I finally get to wear my hat again" placing the hat on under the cloak the man returns around and heads back to his camp only to find a blonde women in a revealing fur bikini with a white cape getting ready to shot an arrow at a giant lion, a massive crocodile and a humongous gorilla seeing the animals growling at the woman the cloaked man sent a small burst of haki making them animals sweat "She's my friend guys so no hurting her got that" Said the cloaked man getting the three to nod rapidly. Walking over to the astonished blonde the cloaked man grins at her "Hey Margret-chan long time no see"

Luffy!" pulling the figure now know as Luffy into a hug "I missed you so did everyone especially Hancock-sama, she was frantically running around this morning getting everything ready for your trip," She says with a smile "Shishishi that sounds like Boa-chan, I hope she got plenty of meat I'm starving and I can't eat them" He said pointing to the three animals who started to sweat more "It's too bad you all looked tasty too" Said Luffy making the animals drop their heads in depression and gain rain clouds above their heads making Luffy chuckle. Seeing that Luffy said goodbye in his own special way Margret speaks.

"Come on Luffy Hancock-sama is waiting at the ship for us" Following the blonde Luffy sees a ship with two massive snakes pulling it along with the symbol for the Kuja pirate son the flag about to walk on board Luffy Sees Boa Hancock a slender woman standing at 6'3 with long black hair past her waist with locks of hair that frame her face down to her chin, large breasts, a high forehead, and dark blue eyes that have long, voluminous lashes "Luffy-kun I've got all of your favorite foods ready for you, now that you see how thoughtful I am you'll see that I'll make an amazing wife"

Sweatdropping at what she said Luffy smiles at her "Sorry Boa-chan I'm not ready for marriage" Hancock gained a blush on her face "Oh Luffy-kun your so caring and charming"

This only made Luffy sweatdrop more " _How was that charming?"_ Shaking his head Luffy looks around the ship and sees elder Nyon looking at him appraisingly "Hm I see your training with Rayleigh has paid off Nyo" Looking over Luffy seeing that he has grown a lot taller but the cloak covered everything else.

"Shishishi Rayleigh left after 6 months since I learned everything about Haki he visited every month or so to teach me other stuff" Said Luffy who laughed again at their shocked looks "You learned haki in only 6 months Nyo!" Yelled Nyon in shock since it took most years to learn and even then they still didn't master it.

"Yeah Rayleigh said I'm a practical learner like his old friend but he never told me who it was"

 _"I have a good idea who he talking about"_ Though Nyon as she looked at Luffy only to see the ghost of Gol. D Roger overlap him getting a small smile from her "Never mind that straw hat lets get you to Sabaody and back to your crew Nyo" Grinning at the elder Luffy looks up to the sky.

"LETS GO!"

* * *

After arriving at Sabaody, Luffy said his goodbyes to the Kuja pirates and rejecting the other for a pair of sunglasses with a fake nose and moustache attached Luffy made his way to land following the vivre card to Rayleigh's location, as Luffy followed the card he was to focused on the card that he barely noticed he had hit someone with his overly large bag of food "Sorry about that" Luffy apologized before walking away, walking Luffy sees the terrified looks the surrounding people were giving the man he just knocked over.

"Oi you with the hood don't you walk away from me don't you know who I am" Turning to the man Luffy had a disgusted look on his face standing there was a fat man wearing a tattered straw hat and a shirt too small for him pointing a pistol at him with a smug look on his face.

"Should I know you," Asked Luffy trying to figure out how people could confuse this man with him, taking a quick look around he sees people that were dressed like his crew but looked nothing like them _"Are people really dumb enough to believe these people I mean they're using a fox with a moustache as Chopper for crying out loud"_

"I'm the son of Dragon, grandson of Garp the hero, I battled in the war of the best I have a $400,000,000Beli bounty on my head, I am Monkey. " Said Making the real Luffy shudder slightly at the memory of the war and that this imposter was trying to use his name.

"Whatever I'm leaving" the watching crowd gasp in shock that someone would be rude to a man with such a high bounty, Pissed that he was ignored and brushed aside pulls out his pistol and shoots, time slowed down for everyone as the bullet flew towards Luffy's back who rolled his eyes and dodged it easily and unleashed a small burst of haki knocking the fake straw hats out annoying Luffy that such weaklings could pass for his crew.

After walking around Sabaody for another half hour, Luffy stumbles upon a massive group of pirates all gathered in front of a large platform "Man what the hell are all these guys doing here?" Luffy asked aloud making one f the pirates turn to him with a confused look "Don't ya know this is where thy Monkey. is recruiting new members for his crew"

Luffy went wide-eyed at the new information _"So that's why those bastards were using me and my crews names I am so kicking their asses"_ thanking the man Luffy heads towards the platform to kick the fakers asses and to see if he could find his crew, when Luffy reached the platform he watched the fake him shout at someone "Only $75,000,000 Beli you weakling I said only people with a bounty above $100,000,000 Beli could join get lost" He Yelled as he kicked the man of the platform, after kicking the man addressed the pirates telling them his plan and threatened them into listening to him.

About to go and kick his as Luffy senses a large group approaching with his **Observation haki** _"Hm maybe the marines will sort this mess out for me"_ Though Luffy as he hides behind the fake Zoro. And just like Luffy sensed a large group of marines burst out from the nearby forest with a man Luffy recognized as Sentomaru but, this time, had a marine coat over his shoulders _"Guess that guy is finally a marine good for him"_

Watching the fight go on he saw that the marines were starting to get the upper hand until proclaimed the one that killed the most of them would be his second in command for a while that motivated the pirates but the marines had more numbers and were starting to overwhelm them, thinking quickly the ordered a man named Caribou to use the marine scout as a hostage only for him to refuse and kill the man, after that the fighting continued until tried to flee only to run straight into Sentomaru who had a confused look as the nearby pirates started to call out things.

"Get him boss"

"You can do it"

"Kil him boss"

Looking around and back to Sentomaru looked slightly angry "Why are these people calling you boss?" He asked.

Thinking that the marine would run away if he knew who he 'was' Started to brag "I'm the one and only Monkey. the son of Dragon and Grandson of Garp I battled in the war of the best! I have a bounty of 40-" Only to be hit by Sentomaru's axe "Strawhat isn't scum like you, Px-5 identify"

After Identifying the fake as Demaro Black the pirates started to shout in anger as they were bossed around by someone whose bounty was lower than them, Seeing as the imposter was taken care of Luffy was about to leave but had to dodge an explosion caused by a beam, Still with his cloak on Luffy stands on top of the platform and drops his backpack next to him and quickly crouches and looks over the food to make sure none was damaged.

"Few that was lucky I though Boa-chan's lunches got damaged" He whispered, standing to his full high he gained everyone's attention.

"Px-5 Identify the target" Ordered Sentomaru, obeying the orders the machine scans the cloaked Luffy "Identity confirmed he is Monkey. of the straw hat pirates" Answered Px-5 in a robotic voice.

"Crap I didn't think the real one would be here! quick Px-5 shoot him" Px-5 opened his mouth and a bright yellow light appeared shaking for a second the light turned into three beams

"Tch I don't even need my observation haki" Without the use of his haki Luffy dodges all three shots with only the slightest of his head, causing the beams to hit a tree behind and explode

"WHAT!" Shouted Sotomaru in shock that Straw hat had dodged the beams so easily "Quick Px-5 attack him" Following its orders Px-5 shot towards Luffy

"Hm to slow **Soru** " Whispered Luffy before disappearing and reappearing above the pacafista he coated his fist in **Haki** " **Gumo Gumo no Pistol"** When his fist hit the pacifista the machine Px-5 body was slammed into the ground and bounced back up before exploding, Using **Soru** Luffy appeared back in the same position like he had never moved and to everyone there he hadn't.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" Exclaimed Setomaru shocked that Px-5 just exploded out of no were _"Straw hat must have done it but I didn't even see him move!"_.

"Well it's been a blast literally but my friends are here see ya! oh and congratulations on becoming a marine" Picking up his backpack full of food Luffy jumped off of the platform and started to run towards the two familiar presences.

"Wait straw hat!"

Ignoring Sentomaru Luffy kept on running and smiles when he hears a familiar voice.

"Oy Luffy" Two members of the straw hat crew were running towards him

The first man had green cropped hair that was slightly slicked back and was at a height of 5'11. The man also had a scar running over their left eye and a massive scar starting from their left shoulder to the right hip. He was a very muscular man wears a long, open dark-green coat closed on his waist and is held by a red sash, in which his three swords are now tucked into, and his black bandanna is tied around his left forearm. His coat exposes his bare chest, revealing his green haramaki underneath the coat and had three identical gold earrings on his left earlobe. This was Roronoa Zoro the pirate hunter Luffy's First Mate and Swordsman with a bounty of $120,000,000 Beli.

The second man had blond hair with one bang covering his right eye showing his left eye that was black, curly eyebrows, a dark goatee with some stubble on his upper lip and was at a height of 5'11. This man was wearing a black and yellow 3 piece suit. This was Sanji know as black leg and was the cook with a bounty $77,000,000 Beli.

As the two ran with smiles on their faces towards Luffy, Sanji raised his right hand in greeting. "Luffy! I knew you would be here with all this trouble!"

"Shishishi not my fault some dumbass was using are names to try and get powerful recruits to join them, but forget about that you have no idea how much I missed you guys"

Sentomaru, who just now recovered from his shock, narrowed his eyes. "Roronoa and Black Leg! This proves that they really are back!" Turning to the remaining Pacifista, Sentomaru gave it an order. "PX 7! Take them down!" PX 7's eyes blinked rapidly before they took action. It jumped towards Zoro and Sanji while hiding within the dust cloud, calculating the success rate would be higher when unnoticed. It opened

Turning to the remaining Pacifista, Sentomaru gave it an order. "PX 7! Take them down!" PX 7's eyes blinked rapidly before they took action. It jumped towards Zoro and Sanji while hiding within the dust cloud, calculating the success rate would be higher when unnoticed. It opened

PX 7's took action. It jumped towards Zoro and Sanji calculating the best way to accomplish his mission. It opened

It opened its mouth and a bright yellow energy similar to PX 5 appeared. Too bad for the Pacifista that the targets knew Observation Haki. Zoro and Sanji's face grew bored and attacked it in their own way. Sanji jumped in the air and spun, where when he stopped spinning, his right leg was on fire. Zoro put the sword, that was over his right shoulder, in his mouth and drew his two other swords from his right hip. "MOVE IT!" Sanji kicked PX 7's chin, making

"MOVE IT!" Sanji kicked PX 7's chin, making its head snap up and nearly rip, while Zoro cut it's chest in the form of an X with a line going through horizontally. "I cut it!/I broke its neck!" When they landed back on the ground, PX 7 exploded from behind them.

"Hm easier than I thought it would be oh and Luffy your ninth"

"Shut up with that already moss head!"

"Alright number 7"

"I'm gonna kill you!" Yelled Sanji with fire in his eyes. Ignoring Sanji Zoro looks to Luffy "Come on Luffy everyone is already at the ship waiting" Luffy nodded his head in agreement and they started to run.

The marines behind them started to chase after them, but they were still pretty far from their area. Luffy while running with Sanji and Zoro grinned from under his hood. "I can't wait to see how the others are doing and how far they got in the last 2 years!" Sensing an incredibly powerful presence, Luffy stopped running and turned to the left. Sanji and Zoro stopped running and turned to their captain before Zoro asked, "What's wrong Luffy?!" Luffy didn't say anything. He just smiled from under his hood while Zoro and Sanji gained knowing looks. Taking a deep breath, Luffy yelled out, "RAYLEIGH!" This made the marines running after them stop and the pirates still there to stare at a figure in the distance. The figure was a man that stood

Sanji and Zoro stopped running and turned to their captain before Zoro asked, "What's wrong Luffy?!" Luffy didn't say anything. He just smiled from under his hood while Zoro and Sanji gained knowing looks. Taking a deep breath, Luffy yelled out, "RAYLEIGH!" This made the marines running after them stop and the pirates still there to stare at a figure in the distance. The figure was a man that stood

The figure was a tall man and had round glasses, facial hair arranged embattled across his lower jaw, and a scar over his right eye. He was wearing a black T-shirt, a silver hooded cloak, and beige shorts. This was none other than Silvers Rayleigh, The Dark King, and Vice Captain to the Pirate King himself, Gol D Roger.

Both Marine and Pirates all yelled out in shock, "THE DARK KING?!" Rayleigh gave an amused chuckle and looked at Luffy with pride shining in his eyes. "I just wanted to see if you have improved over the last month and I see you grown stronger" Luffy looked a Rayleigh with a grin and nodded.

"I'm gonna do it, Rayleigh I'm going to be king of the pirates!"

"Then go my student and know I'm proud of you and the original owner of that hat would be too" Still grinning Luffy gives him a final wave before running off with Zoro and Sanji.

"Quick you morons don't let the straw hats escape" Shouted Setomaru. They were stopped from going further by a gigantic blue air blade that made dust fly everywhere. When it cleared, it showed Rayleigh holding a sword with his left hand looking at them with a calm yet intimidating stare and a deep trench in front of him. "Please do not interfere as my student sets sail."

the marines ran forward only to be stopped from going further by a gigantic blue air blade that made dust fly everywhere. When it cleared, it showed Rayleigh holding a sword with his left hand looking at them with a calm yet intimidating stare and a deep trench in front of him. "Please do not interfere as my student sets sail."

"Damn it why are you helping the straw hat's!?" Exclaimed Setomaru getting a chuckle from the Dark knight "Is it so unusual for a teacher to help his student, now" Pointing to the line his attack made.

"cross that line if you dare"

With Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji

As the three kept on running a group of marines came out of nowhere "Freeze pirate scum" About to attack them he stops when he sees familiar looking ghosts go through their chest making them all drop to the floor in depression.

"I'm not worthy to be dog food"

"I want to die and be reincarnated into a sea cucumber I can't cut it as a human"

"I'm not good enough to eat mud"

Luffy couldn't help but laugh at the sight "Shishishi I hope we didn't look the pathetic when that happened to us" Said Luffy making both Sanji and Zoro remembers their embarrassment when the same thing happened to them. About to ask who did that they all hear a familiar laugh. looking up they see

Looking up they see Perona During the two years, Perona has a more mature look than before. Now wearing a long black strapless dress with lavender frills, red high heeled boots and a big black top hat with white floral decor. She has a pink bat tattoo on her left bicep as well as a watch on her left wrist and wears pink nail polish on her fingernails. She still has her umbrella and was also carrying a stuffed animal with her that very much resembled the zombie bear in thriller bark. She also has a different hairstyle now her hair is at the back of her head in at least four spiral braids

"Horohorohoro I'm afraid you did Strawhat and for you, it's worse since you have a large bounty and their just grunts" Said Perona before floating towards Zoro and hitting him round the head "And you I told you exactly where to go how did you get lost you moron!" She exclaimed only to recoil as Sanji was smelling her with heart in his eyes Mumbling to himself "A woman a real woman"

"What the hell is wrong with you!" She yells before punching Sanji sending him to the floor but the hearts in his eyes grow bigger "A real woman touched me!" he said whilst rubbing his injured cheek.

"Shishishi you guys are funny"

"Whatever look Strawhat there are battleships heading here to stop you from leaving so you guys better hurry up" She warned nodding to her Zoro kicked Sanji out of his lovestruck moment and the three begin their running only for them to see a giant bird flying towards them.

"Hey, guys I came to pick you up" Standing atop the giant bird as was a small reindeer standing at 2'11 was wears a blue cap that has a ring of dots around the circle while the cap has buckles hanging from it. He also wears a white and yellow vertical striped tank top, orange pair of shorts, Along with light brown color. This was Tony Tony Chopper the ships doctor and has a bounty of $50 Beli.

"Chopper!" Shouted Luffy as he jumped atop the giant bird along with Zoro and Sanji and flew towards the sunny.

Thousand sunny

"Yohohohoho~!"

This laughter was heard from a skeleton with an afro wearing a black coat, heart shaped glasses, a yellow feather boa, a top hat with a giant crown on the brim, and orange-red trousers

with flower designs. In their hands was a guitar with the body looking that of a shark and the whole thing being the color of a light green.

This was Brook, the Musician of the Straw Hat Pirates, with a bounty of $33,000,000 Beli.

Currently, he could be seen riding on a flying fish that was preparing to land on the Thousand Sunny.

When he was close enough, Brook thanked the driver and jumped off the fish.

Taking off the hat with his right hand, he bowed as he brought his right arm across his chest.

"Everyone! I'm so glad to see you guys again!"

He stood straight up again and was greeted by everyone.

"Brook!"

"It's super to see you again!"

"It's nice to see you again, Musician San."

"I knew that laughter sounded familiar."

the first was a man standing at 5'8 wearing rolled-up yellow pants with red suspenders, and a pair of boots. a pair of goggles around his neck and some headphones on. He also now has a little goatee along with a white suncap on his head and a long nose. This was Usopp the sniper of the crew and with a bounty of $30,000,000 Beli.

The second person was also a man was 7'10 and had humongous shoulders, torso, and arms, metallic nose, two stitch mark scars on his torso running down from the back of his neck. He was wearing rigged suspenders, a red coconut tree motived Hawaiian shirt, a red speedo, and sunglasses. This was Franky the crew's shipwright who had aa bounty of $44,000,000

The third person was a gorgeous woman standing at 6'2 and had long shiny black hair that reached her lower back, High D Cup breasts with an hourglass and curvy figure. She was wearing a long pink sari-like skirt with a partially zipped purple vest with a V-neck line and a white rose on her left breast near the shoulder, pink high heeled pumps, a pink backpack, and sunglasses holding her hair back. This was Nico Robin the archeologist with a Bounty of $80,000,000 Beli

The last person was also an equally gorgeous woman with a height of 5'7 with long orange hair that reached all the way to her lower back, shiny brown eyes, a tattoo on her left shoulder that looked like a pinwheel with a tangerine growing on the top, and D-Cup sized breast along with a curving and hourglass figure that would make many models envious. The outfit she was wearing was a revealing green and white bikini halter top, tight low rider jeans, orange high-heeled sandals, a pair of pearl earrings, and a log pose on her left wrist. This was Nami the navigator of the Strawhat crew with a bounty of $16,000,000 Beli.

"Yohohoho Robin-san, Nami-san you two have grown so beautiful over the two years my eyes nearly popped out of my skull or the would if I have eyes yohoho skull joke" This got Usopp and Franky to laugh and a small smile from both Robin and Nami. As the five started to talk they saw a giant bird flying towards them, Usopp, Nami, and Brook started to wave both their arms whilst Robin and Franky smiled.

"Luffy! Sanji! Zoro!"

Sanji looked at the ship and spotted Nami and Robin and was immediately blown back by a massive nosebleed whilst mumbling things about 'Sexy women'.

"Ahhh Sanji" Screamed a panicking Chopper as he and the others watched Sanji rocket towards the deck of the ship with a geyser of blood coming out of his nose. Acting fast Usopp catches him and lays him on the floor. Quickly landing the bird the four jump of and go towards the downed cook.

"Chopper is Sanji alright?" Asked Nami.

"Yeah but he's suffering from blood loss luckily I have blood packs of his type aboard, I'll take him to the infirmary" Changing into his heavy point which looked a lot more muscular he picked up Sanji and took him inside.

"I wonder what happened to him to make that happen?" Said Luffy making everyone look at him.

"Luffy what's with the cloak?" Nami asked.

"Ops I actually forgot about this thing," He said sheepishly making her facepalm and getting a chuckle from everyone else. Taking off his cloak Luffy revealed himself, over the past two years Luffy had matured well his face grew more angular and mature the newest thing was the stubble beard and a what looked like a fang dangling from his left ear, his hair had grown out going to the back of his neck with so bangs going past his eyes. He was wearing his normal sandals with black shorts and a red sash round his waist, over this, he wore a red captain's coat with the sleeves cut off showing his powerful looking arms and left open leaving his scarred chest exposed and a top his head was his signature straw hat. Two thing that shocked them was a saber and two pistols being held by his sash.

The Strawhat crew(except Sanji) stood dumbstruck and wide-eyed as they stared at the man before them.

"L-Luffy is that really you!?" Yelled Usopp hardly believing that this man was Luffy.

"Of course, it's me who else could I be" Said Luffy with his head tilted in confusion.

 _"Yeah that's definitely Luffy"_

"Luffy you look SUPER!" Shouted Franky doing his classic pose making stars appear in Luffy's eyes as he sees Franky's new body "Awesome! what kind of cool stuff can you do now?"

whilst Luffy looked in awe at Franky Robin was still looking at Luffy with wide eyes something Nami noticed "See something you like Robin? She said with a smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about navigator-san I'm just shocked at our captains changes, he has grown a lot" Said Robin as she looked at Luffy with a small tinge on her cheeks, Chopper and Usopp cheers as they see the function of Franky's nose.

"But he is still a baka" Said Nami smiling at her captain until she sees ships coming towards them all flying the marine flag "Crap marines alright everyone get ready we are leaving!" Quickly following the navigators orders the prepared to descend into the sea, activating the ship's coating a bubble forms around the thousand sunny, as the ship started to descend the marine ships opened fire,

"If those hit us were done for!" Screamed Nami, not being able to do anything the crew watches as the cannon balls get closer only for pink arrows to come out of nowhere and hit them turning them all to stone.

"Shishishi I know that move Boa-chan must have saved us," Said Luffy confusing his crew as they didn't know who this 'Boa-chan' was. Before they could ask the Kuja pirates ship with the snake empress aboard sailed towards the marine ships blocking their path.

"Luffy you know the snake empress?" Said Robin.

"Shishi yeah the Kuja pirates are friends of mine Boa-chan even proposed to me at least 10 times whilst I was on amazon lily even when I kept saying no she still tried" This shocked all of them for different reasons one because Luffy went to the island of women and survived, two because the most beautiful women in the world proposed to him and three he rejected her.

As the ship disappeared into the sea the Strawhat crew all stared at Luffy with different feelings.

Usopp and Chopper Looked at him in awe.

Franky was crying manly tears of joy at how super Luffy had got.

Brook was gawking at him.

Zoro was smirking thinking about how Sanji would react when he woke up.

Robin and Nami had mixed feelings about what they had just heard half of them was happy for him but the other half was jealous and they weren't sure why.

Seeing the looks but Ignoring them Luffy Shouted

"To Fishman island!"

 **Well, what do you think?**

 **This is my first attempt at a One piece story so feedback would be nice.**

 **The thing is I know One piece like the back of my hand but I struggle to put thought to paper or, in this case, thought to computer, and I'm trying to improve on this.**

 **All character descriptions were taken from One piece wiki cause I'm too lazy to type that crap up.**

 **Anyway hoped you enjoyed this, please leave some feedback cause I really do need it.**

 **Bye bye for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo everyone**

 **Review answers:**

 **Gmann: Yeah I admit my writing style was a bit lazy but this is my first time writing a One piece fanfic and I wanted to try and write it differently from my normal Naruto fanfics, also in the anime Setomaru was sent because the government thought that the fake Luffy was the real Luffy.**

 **Lightningblade49: Hehe sorry about the grammar the app I usually use isn't working, Also it won't be a harem it's just that at the moment he doesn't know who he will end up with.**

 **Mrapp1291: Sorry about the repeated lines as I said in the response above the app I normally use isn't working.**

 **Narya Anima: I know most people like the LuNa pairing but I refer LuRo in fact the main reason I choose to write this story is because there are hardly any good LuRob fics and I want to change that.**

 **Xadannir: I updated thought I would let you know.**

 **Well, that's enough of that let's get on with the story.**

 **Last time**

"Shishi yeah the Kuja pirates are friends of mine Boa-chan even proposed to me at least 10 times whilst I was on amazon lily even when I kept saying no she still tried" This shocked all of them for different reasons one because Luffy went to the island of women and survived, two because the most beautiful women in the world proposed to him and three he rejected her.

As the ship disappeared into the sea the Strawhat crew all stared at Luffy with different feelings.

Usopp and Chopper Looked at him in awe.

Franky was crying manly tears of joy at how super Luffy had got.

Brook was gawking at him.

Zoro was smirking thinking about how Sanji would react when he woke up.

Robin and Nami had mixed feelings about what they had just heard half of them was happy for him but the other half was jealous and they weren't sure why.

Seeing the looks but Ignoring them Luffy Shouted

"To Fishman island!"

Now

With the thousand sunny on course for Fishman Island, the Strawhat crew **(minus Sanji)** sat on the deck watching as the sunny sank lower into the sea. Luffy took, this time, to look over his crew and how they had all changed over the past two years.

 _"Man my crew is awesome and they have all changed so much over the years, well maybe not brook but the others have defiantly changed especially Franky, Nami and Robin"_ Thought Luffy as he looked at his crew with his signature grin.

"Oi Guys come here I need to ask you all some stuff," Said Luffy gaining all of their attention, following their captains order they all gather around him "What's up Luffy" Asked Usopp.

"I wanted to ask you guys what you did during our two years apart so that I know what you guys can handle" Said Luffy surprising them with his insight.

"That's a Super idea Luffy!" Shouted Franky doing his normal pose.

"Thanks, Franky, why don't you go first" Said Luffy getting a nod from the cyborg.

"As you could probably tell I upgraded my body using an abandoned laboratory that was used by Vegapunk, my body is packed full of new weapons and I upgraded my old ones along with some other stuff like my nose changes my hair like you saw earlier"

"Sugoi!" Shouted Luffy, Usopp and Chopper with stars in their eyes.

"I can also use my nipples for a light show" Said Franky only to get hit in the head by Nami.

"Okay that's cool but back to business, Franky I will teach you how to use Haki since it is essential in the new world" Getting a super from the cyborg Luffy looks to Usopp "Usopp what did you do?" Asked Luffy.

"I was trained by Heracles he taught me how to use these plants called pop green a plant that grows nearly instantly and they have many uses like some explode on contact whilst others grown into carnivores plants, and like Franky I didn't learn any Haki"

"That's fine you can train with him, and where do these plants come from cause I haven't read about them in any book I have" Asked Luffy Shocking all of them.

"L-Luffy what did you just say?" Asked Nami.

"I said that I haven't read anything about these pop greens before" Said Luffy. Suddenly Usopp points his slingshot at him "Who are you and what have you done with Luffy" Demanded Usopp.

"Oi it's me Usopp trust me, now put the slingshot down" Said Luffy with his hands in the air but inwardly was laughing.

"Lier! the Luffy I know wouldn't think about picking up a book wait the Luffy I know wouldn't even think!" Said Usopp who started to shot rapidly at Luffy who skillfully dodged them all before quickly hiding behind Robin and held her in front of him. Getting her to shiver slightly as she felt his warm breath on her neck.

"Robin-chan Usopp is being mean please stop him" Begged Luffy doing his best puppy-eyed look.

"Longnose-kun please stop being mean to captain-kun" Said Robin making Usopp stop and for Luffy to stick his tongue out at him.

"Thanks, Robin-chan I own you one" Letting go of her making her shiver slightly at her loss of warmth.

"Now that Usopp is done being paranoid let's move on Nami-chan what did you learn?" Asked Luffy surprising them again at his choice of words.

"Um well I learnt how to make bigger storms and I upgraded my clima-tact and can use different kinds of weather as a weapon, I also didn't learn any Haki" Said Nami lowering her head and sounding a bit disappointed since she did the least.

"That's awesome Nami controlling weather sounds difficult it takes a keen mind so don't feel bad I mean look at Usopp he a glorified gardener," Said Luffy making everyone laugh "And like the others I will teach you how to use Haki, I think for you observation haki will be a good start since it will help with you weather predictions" Said Luffy getting a happy nod from Nami.

"Alright, who wants to go next?" Luffy asked.

"I'll go Luffy I mastered my old sword techniques and created some new ones, I also learnt both Observation and armament haki and can use armament haki with my swords," Said Zoro making Luffy mentally do a dance that someone on his crew beside him learnt how to use haki.

"Shishishi that's great Zoro that means you can help teach these guys" Said Luffy who then looked towards Robin "Your go Robin-chan"

"Very well captain-kun I learnt how to use my powers more effectively and can now make giant parts of my body and even create a clone of myself, and like the others, I'm afraid I didn't learn anything about Haki"

"Very impressive Robin-chan and you can join in with the training as well, Chopper you're up"

"Okay I learnt how to make loads of new medicine and I also created so more transformation like my Kung fu point and I only need to use the rumble ball to change into my monster point. I didn't learn anything about haki tho sorry Luffy"

"Shishi no need to say sorry Chopper you can learn haki with the others and finally, Brook what have been up too?"

"Yohohoho Luffy I have been touring as a rock star known as soul king! during my off hours, I have learnt new ways to use my talents some of my new skills are so powerful they make my skin shiver... well they would if I had any skin Yohoho, but sadly like the others I haven't learnt haki"

"Awesome Brook I can't wait to hear some new songs and don't worry you'll learn haki with the others, and Sanji is still out of it I'll have to ask him later, now who wants lunch?" Getting shouts of agreement Luffy gets his backpack and starts to unload it bringing out thing like books, another sword, some bullets, changes of clothes and finally a bag full of boxed lunches, quickly passing out he food Luffy pulls out his own lunch box and starts to eat at a slow pace again surprising everyone.

"Luffy why are you eating so slow normally you don't even bother chewing?" Asked Usopp with a raised eyebrow.

"Well this food was made by Boa-chan herself so I want to savour it also this is the only food on this ship since Sanji can't cook for a while and I don't feel like starving" Answered Luffy shocking them at his sound logic, as they continued to eat something finally clicked With them.

"Captain-kun you never explained what you have learnt over the last two year" Said Robin

"Shishishi you caught me Robin-chan I didn't want to bore you all so I wasn't going to say anything," Said Luffy with a dismissive wave.

"Don't be a baka just hurry up and tell us!" Demanded Nami

"*Sigh* Okay but I warned ya, during my training I was on an island that was full of ferocious beasts and with the weather changed every month from freezing snow to boiling heat, during my training a mastered haki with the first six months surprising Rayleigh a lot, after that I had loads of spare time and used it to learn and master some new things like using a sword, and during my down time Rayleigh had me read books that will help us later surprisingly I enjoyed reading" Finished Luffy looking at the shocked faces of his crew.

"Nani! it took me the entire two years to learn haki and even then I still haven't mastered it yet!" Said Zoro.

"That's SUPER Luffy!"

"Man we have some catching up to do" Said Usopp

"Captain-kun may I ask what kind of books did you read?" Asked Robin with a smile happy that someone other than Nami like to read books.

"Normally stuff like different kinds of islands, human anatomy, maths, science, ways to counter fighting styles, swordplay even some archaeology books"

"If you wouldn't mind I would like to read those books captain-kun"

"Go for it Robin-chan what's mine is yours except meat that's mine" Said Luffy with a grin making Robin smile again.

Finishing their meals the Strawhat crew all go off and watch as the creatures from the sea swim by.

"Oi look a whale!" Shouted Chopper as a pod of whales swam by gaining Broo and Luffy's attention.

"Laboon is that you Laboon" Shouted the Skeleton.

"Don't be dumb it's obviously old man white beard," Said Luffy.

As the crew watched the whales Usopp was walked up to the second deck and looked out into the ocean with his telescope "How can they be so calm there is a 70% chance that we don't make it to Fishman Island" Said Usopp aloud as he kept looking into the dark sea, suddenly he sees a large silhouette getting closer to them "Oi guys I see something coming straight for us!"

"Hm, it's not a monster I can feel 56 people on that ship and someone very familiar pulling it," Said Luffy surprising them that his observation haki can reach that far, as the silhouette got closer they saw a large sea cow pulling a large ship. As the ships clashed and the bubbles hit a man with black hair stood on the rail of his ship

"Strawhats I'm Caribou and you're going to die here in the name of Kami" Said Caribou as he licked his lips with his freakishly long tongue with shouts of agreement from his crew Caribou jumped from his ship into the sunny, landing on the deck Caribou looked towards Robin and Nami "Change of plans boys those two are to be kept alive, I'm sure that they will sell for a lot after we have our fun of course" Said Caribou with a sick smirk.

Ignoring Caribou completely was happening Luffy, Nami, Zoro and Usopp were looking at the sea cow "Isn't that Arlongs pet?" Asked Usopp getting nods of agreement from the others.

"Yeah that's defiantly him hey Mohmoo do you remember me" Said Nami waving at the sea cow who goes wide-eyed when he sees Luffy and remembers the beating he got from him, panicking Mohmoo Starts to swim away taking Caribous ship and crew with it, something that Caribou didn't notice.

"Boys didn't you hear me get aboard so we can kill them and then have some fun with those two" Yelled Caribou making the Strawhats glare at him, Still not getting a reply from his crew Caribou turns around and sees his ship sailing away leaving him stranded.

"GET BACK HERE!" Shouted Caribou frantically waving his arms in the air.

Still pissed at what Caribou said Luffy pulled out one of his pistols used his armament Haki turning the gun a dark black and fired it hitting Caribou straight in his knee shattering it making Caribou fall to the floor in pain, walking over to the down and screaming pirate Luffy points his gun at his forehead making Caribouinstantly shut up "You ever threaten my crew again I'll do more than break your knee, you got that" Getting a rapid nod from Caribou Luffy put away his pistol and walked away from the pirate ignoring the looks his crew were giving him.

Every member of the crew was looking at their captain in a new light after that especially the two he defended who were both thinking the same thing as they looked at Luffy _"That was so HOT!"_

"Someone throw him out to sea if he's lucky his crew will save him," Said Luffy getting a smirk from Franky who picked up the pirate who started to panic again.

"No don't throw me out sea I'll die and you shouldn't waste human life like that it's inhuman!" Screamed Caribou as he flailed trying to get out of Franky's grip.

"Fine you can stay for now but let me make this clear try anything I mean anything you will never see the surface ever again, you go that?" Getting another rapid nod Luffy smiles "Good now Franky throw him in a barrel and chain it up" Following his captains orders Franky throws their 'guest' in a battle chaining it shut. After that, everything went back to normal for the crew Luffy was sitting on the figurehead, chopper and Usopp were oohing and awing at the sea life, Zoro was asleep and the rest were listening as Nami talks about the sea currents, Suddenly the door to the lower levels opened revealing Sanji there with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Sanj your a sight for sore eyes...well you would be if I had any eyes yohohoho" Laughed Brook.

"Ahhh Sanji you should be resting go back to bed!" Ordered Chopper only to get ignored by the cook who started to walk towards the other crew members.

"So you're Finally up dartboard brow," Said Zoro with a smirk.

"You wanna go mose head" Shouted Sanji.

"You sure swirly brow you might get another nose bleed" Taunted Zoro.

"That's it mose for brains you're gonna get served" Shout Sanji. As the two were about to fight Luffy shouts at them.

"Oi you two can flirt and make kissy faces later I have a feeling somethings going to happen" And just like Luffy said the sunny was caught in a downward current taking them down further into the sea when the ship finally stopped all the crew could see was darkness.

"This is a super time to test out the Franky light show!" Exclaimed Franky making his nipples light up. With some light, the crew look around the area and see some wrecks of old ships nearby "Um don't know about you guys but that looks pretty ominous" Said Luffy shocking Sanji since he didn't hear about how Luffy spent the last two years.

From above Caribou's ship came towards them looking ready to attack "Don't worry brother we are here to rescue you!" Shouted the man with chameleon-shaped hair, from inside the barrel you could hear Caribou laugh "Kehihihi you're in for it now straw hat when my crew gets here your goanna pay" Said Caribou, suddenly from below a loud roar was heard.

"RAWWWWWWW!"

"What the hell was that!" Screamed Usopp in fright, From the dark below a giant Orange tentacle, came up and wrapped around Caribou's ship quickly crushing it sending the boat and crew to a watery grave.

"Huh so much for your rescue party ah Caribou" Mocked Luffy.

"I don't care about the crew we have to go this is the home of the Kraken!" Exclaimed Caribou getting a grin from Luffy.

"Well then looks like we are taking the rest of this journey in style cause I'm taming that Kraken!"

 **Well, what do you think?**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter for my story,**

 **Bye bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo everyone**

 **Sorry about the last chapter being so short I had some stuff to do, anyway as normal so review responses.**

 **spyderslicer: When I said he doesn't know I meant that Luffy doesn't know who he will end up with, and It will be a Luffyx Robin pairing.**

 **Guest(You know who you are): Luffy does care about his crew's strength, for example, Zoro wants to become the world's greatest swordsman and Luffy replied with "The king of the pirates wouldn't have anything less". Also one of his main goals is to beat Shank's and his crew and for that he needs strong members.**

 **LuffyRobin: Yo I updated.**

 **Kurowara24: Um you really can't talk about spelling, just look at what you wrote.**

 **Now that's done let's get down to some business this story is a fanfiction so please remember that there will be changes to the storyline okay? Cause I don't want to get a bunch of people saying stuff like "That never happened" or "You've changed it too much" Okay? good, I'm glad we agree. Now on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One piece otherwise some things wouldn't have happened *Cough* Ace dying *Cough***

From above Caribou's ship came towards them looking ready to attack "Don't worry brother we are here to rescue you!" Shouted the man with chameleon-shaped hair, from inside the barrel you could hear Caribou laugh "Kehihihi you're in for it now straw hat when my crew gets here your goanna pay" Said Caribou, suddenly from below a loud roar was heard.

"RAWWWWWWW!"

"What the hell was that!" Screamed Usopp in fright, From the dark below a giant Orange tentacle, came up and wrapped around Caribou's ship quickly crushing it sending the boat and crew to a watery grave.

"Huh so much for your rescue party ah Caribou" Mocked Luffy.

"I don't care about the crew we have to go this is the home of the Kraken!" Exclaimed Caribou getting a grin from Luffy.

"Well then looks like we are taking the rest of this journey in style cause I'm taming that Kraken!"

"What! Surely you can't be Serious!" Shouted Usopp in fright.

"I am serious and don't call me Shirley" **(If you know where this is from your awesome)** Usopp, Nami and Sanji facepalm at their captains stupid joke whilst Franky, brook, chopper, Zorro and Robin found it funny if their laughter was anything to go by.

"Shishishi but Seriously Usopp don't worry I'll take care of it, I won't let anything harm my crew" Said Luffy with his signature smile, walking towards the railing Luffy sees the Kraken about to launch another of his giant tentacles "Hm I don't think so" Quick pulling out what looks like a pink coral Luffy coats himself just like Rayleigh taught him and jumped out into the see surprising his crew who were getting ready to go and save their captain until they saw a bubble form just like the sunny.

"Oi seafood special your fights with me and if you even think about attacking my crew you will pay" Said Luffy releasing a bit of haki making the Kraken shiver in fear and nod agreeing to leave the ship alone for now.

Luffy watched as the Kraken sent a fury of tentacles at him, dodging them all easily Luffy smirks "Is that all you've got? I thought you were meant to be a creature of legend, not some giant octopus that's probably overcompensating for something" Taunted Luffy making the beast raw in rage and start to swing wildly at him, using his haki Luffy weaves in and out of the attacks easily before sighing "I thought that you would put up a better fight than this but I guess I was wrong, oh well I'm still taming you" punching one arm out of his bubble he takes a deep breath Luffy bites into his thumb " **Third gear** " Blowing the air into his fist making it inflate he moves the air into the outstretched arm "Now let's test my new move **Busousho Koka** " The crew and the Kraken watch as his arm turns a shiny black colour "Now then **gomu gomu no elephant gun** " Shouted Luffy punching the Kraken in the face with his giant haki infused hand knocking the creature out instantly. Back at the sunny everyone was looking at their captain with wide eyes.

"He knocked it out!" Yelled Usopp.

"Just how strong has be become" Shouted Nami.

"Even though were underwater" Exclaimed Brook

"It appears that Captain-kun has defiantly grown stronger" Said Robin with a smile.

"Tch he took all the action for himself" Muttered Zoro

"Shitty rubber bastard I wanted to show Nami-swan and Robin-swan my new moves" Said Sanji.

"That was SUPER!" Yelled Franky.

"Luffy is so cooool" Said Chopper with stars in his eyes.

Back with Luffy, he was looking at the downed monster in disappointment "Man that was a terrible fight" Said Luffy with a pout, suddenly a sharks head popped out of one of the Kraken's tentacles "Huh a shark? It's pretty big" Said Luffy with his head tilted, as the shark swam closer the shark started to bow and thrash around "Oh you came to say thank you, well your welcome" Said Luffy with a smile. Suddenly the shark and the Kraken were dragged down by the current.

"Shit it's the downflow I gotta get back to the sunny" But before he could make it the current dragged him down, much to the shock of his crew who quickly shoot into action to try and save their captain.

"Captain-kun is being dragged down by the downflow!" Yelled Robin with worry in her eyes as she watched Luffy get dragged down into the dark ocean depths.

Franky quickly took the wheel of the sunny turning the ship towards where Luffy was washed away.

"Franky be careful those currents are powerful they could damage the ship" Shouted Nami.

"Don't worry this ship is made of Adam wood it can handle it" But as they chased their captain the current became too much and the Sunny started to go out of control making the crew o flying all over the ship.

"I don't want to die" Yelled chopper as he was thrown around the ship.

"I can't stop my eyes from spinning...though I have no eyes" Yelled Brook before crashing into the mast.

As Nami clung to the railing she saw that Luffy was getting further and further away "Keep the yard level! steer the ship to the left we're going to crash into the continental shelf!" Quickly following Nami's orders Franky grabs the wheel again "Alright!"

"If we're not careful the ship will be destroyed!" Yelled Nami making the sickly looking Chopper shout out in worry. As Franky wrestled with the Wheel the other straw hats pulled the ropes on the sails.

"Frank get us in the center of the current" Shouted Nami.

"Roger that!" Yelled Franky as he tried to the ship into the center of the current making the ship do a barrel role before finally getting into the center of the strong current.

"We're going so fast!" Yelled Franky struggling to hold the wheel steady. As the crew struggled to keep the ship from crashing they all heard laughter coming from ahead.

"That idiot is enjoying this!" Yelled Usopp and Nami in anger, and just as they said Luffy was laughing they entire time not bothered that he could die any second. As the Sunny built up more speed the crew had almost caught up with their captain when suddenly the current got stronger sending Luffy and the Kraken into the darkness of the sea, and as the current built up more strength Franky and the others were thrown from their posts leaving the sunny at the mercy of the current and thus sending it into the darkness.

 **With the Sunny**

Usopp was lying face first on the deck with a large bump on his head "Usopp your finally up" Said Nami who was leaning on the railing next to robin.

"Ouch man that hurts!" He said rubbing the bump on his head "So I'm still alive?" He said before looking around the ship noticing everyone worried expressions "What's wrong? why all the long faces?" Asked Usopp before shaking his head with a smile "I swear, you really are helpless without me" He boasted before shivering "Damn it's cold here" He exclaimed Rubbing his arms.

"We can't find Luffy, it looks like we got separated" Said Robin with hidden worry in her voice.

"What?!" Yelled Usopp.

"I just hope he hasn't been torn to pieces by a sea monster," Said Robin in a monotone voice.

"Your imagination is scary" Yelled Usopp with wide eyes.

As the ship sank traveled the current Zoro and Sanji sensed several large beast closing in on them quickly looking at each they give each other a silent message.

 _"Stay out of my way"_

Back with the other straw hats, Usopp was trying to spot anything in the darkness "We won't find him in this darkness, no matter how hard we look" Said Usopp.

"I do not like the darkness...Do any of you feel like we're being watched?" Asked Brook.

"We're Probably at least seven thousand meters down by now, at this depth, the pressure would even flatten the shark submerge like a pancake" Said Franky

"Are we nearly at Fishman island?" Asked Chopper before he spoke again "Maybe we're already there?!"

"I think Caimie-chan said it's ten thousand meters beneath the surface" Said Robin.

"We still have another three thousand meters?!" Chopper yelled.

"We need to find Luffy he only has a small bubble protecting him, and even if he is still alive he'll be running out of air soon!" Said Usopp.

"That Idiot he should have told us what he was planning we could have attached a lifeline then!" Said Nami holding her head in annoyance.

"Crying about it won't get us anywhere, let's look for them. I'll use my light function" Said Franky getting Chopper and Usopp excited

" **Frankyyy nipple light!** " And like the name suggests Franky's nipples light up like a beacon showing everyone all the sea kings surrounding the ship.

"Oh my," Said Robin in her normal calm voice whilst the others started to scream in fright.

"Huge"

"Scary"

"You've got to be kidding me"

"We've got to get out of here" Yelled Franky who quickly grabbed the wheel taking them out of the heard of sea kings. As they got a safe distance away Franky turned the Sunny's headlights on "Okay everyone keep a lookout, I'm sure Luffy's searching for us too" Said Franky making most of them give him a deadpan face making him sweatdrop "Okay he might not be looking so that means we have to look harder"

After 20 minutes of searching, nearly getting poisoned by a giant jellyfish and escaping a giant fish Brook decide it was time for a cup of tea "Hm I have only just realized where did that pirate fellow go?" Asked Brook who began searching the deck for him.

"Maybe he was thrown overbored when we entered the downflow his hands and feet were bound so he probably couldn't hold onto anything" Suggested Usopp.

"That can't be his ropes are still here he must have got out of them" Said Brook holding up the still tied ropes.

"Doesn't matter if he shows himself I'll just beat him," Said Zoro with a smirk since he was itching for a fight.

"Oi moss head I'll kick his ass you go take a nap" Said Sanji as he lights his cigarette.

"Eh, you say something number seven?" Mocked Zoro.

"What did you say you shitty cyclops?!" Yelled Sanji

"Bring it curly brow!" Shouted Zoro ready to draw a sword, but out of now where both Zoro and Sanji were decked by Nami who had a furious look on her face "Shut up you morons, go help the others look for Luffy!" Ordered Nami.

"Of course Nami dearest" Swooned Sanji

"Witch" Grumbled Zoro.

As they continued their search for Luffy Caribou looked out of a barrel he was hiding in "Maybe I should stay hidden maybe in the girls cabin" Said Caribou who continued to listen to them.

"Don't worry about that guy he's not all that strong anyway" Said Frank as he looked into his telescope.

Back with Caribou, he was mentally laughing _"This is great with that monster of a captain gone the others should be easy and he is defiantly dead after getting lost down here in such a small bubble"_ Thought Caribou as he continued to think of his plan to kill the straw hats he never noticed Franky looking at him from outside the barrel, thinking he hadn't been caught he slowly reentered the barrel to wait until he would strike, That was until Franky quickly grabbed the barrel "Here he is!" Shouted Franky who quickly sealed the barrel by nailing the lid shut.

"Wait let me out!" Yelled Caribou only to be ignored.

"There now we are safe" Said Franky standing triumphantly on the barrel.

"How did he get inside this small barrel?" Asked Brook

"We were careless. We might have been in trouble if this guy wasn't such an idiot" Said Franky "His body lost its form and became a muddy substance"

"Muddy?" Questioned Robin

"Yeah, he's a devil fruit user, no doubt about it" Said Franky "What's more he's a logia, he took are attacks earlier to pretend to be captured"

"But what about Luffy's attack his bullet shattered his knee and there was blood?" Asked Chopper.

"Luffy must have infused his gun with haki" Said Zoro.

Forgetting about the trapped pirate, for now, the straw hat crew go back to searching for their captain until Chopper fell to the floor panting.

"Chopper what's wrong?" Asked Franky.

"It got really hot all of a sudden I can't handle heat"

"He's right it's getting really hot all of a sudden" Said Usopp as he threw off his coat and went wide-eyed as he looked ahead "Were did all this smoke come from!? It's blocking our view" as the crew run to the front of the ship Chopper lay panting on the floor "Smoke underwater? how'd that happen?"

As they got closer Nami started to have a bad feeling "Could it be?" When the last of the smoke cleared Nami gained a scared and worried look "Hydrothermal deposits!"

"Huh?" Said Usopp not having a clue what she was saying.

"This is a field of underwater volcanoes!"

"What?!" Yelled Usopp

"Look! You can see that they were recently active" Said Nami, Quickly taking action Franky run towards the ship's wheel "We have to get out of here! If one of them erupts, we'll die instantly!"

Suddenly a group of tentacles starts to go towards the ship.

"Ahhh a carnivorous tube worm!" Yelled Ussop.

"We got no choice! We'll use a small **Coup de burst** " Said Franky Launching the ship away.

"Ahhh faceless crab!" Screamed Chopper and Usopp.

"Another small **Coup de burst** " Yelled Franky launching the ship again.

"Ahhh I have no idea what that is!" Screamed Usopp point at the large ugly fish.

"Just a small **Coup de burst** "

Finally getting out of danger the straw hats continue their search for their captain

"There's no way Luffy could survive down here," Said an upset Chopper "I'm so sad. We finally met after two years and now.."

"Don't be ridiculous! Luffy won't die that easily!" Interrupted Usopp.

"We used one coup de burst after another there isn't much air left" Said Franky suddenly a bright light shines onto the sunny catching their attention.

"What's that! It's so bright" Yelled Chopper.

"Can anyone see anything?" Asked Usopp.

"No, it's still too bright" Said Chopper.

As the light got closer it revealed itself to be a giant lanternfish "Oh no!" Said Franky as he looked at the giant creature.

"It's a giant angler! It tricked us" Usopp screamed in panic, as the monster was about to swallow them Franky quickly maneuvered out of the way "We fell into its trap but can we get away?" Said Franky only to freeze along with the others when what appeared to be a giant man appeared behind the creature.

"What now!" Yelled Franky

"Shit If only we weren't in this stupid bubble," Said Zoro

"It's a sea king with the shape of a man it's an Umibouzu!" Screamed Usopp.

The giant man pulled his arm back preparing a punch.

"Oh no, he's gonna sink us!" Yelled Nami

Only for the punch to miss them completely and hit the fish instead.

"The fish?!" Yelled Usopp with his eyes bulging out.

"Hey! Angler! You can't do that!" Spoke the giant "No eating ships! how many times to do I have to tell ya, Captain Vander Decken's gonna yell at ya!"

"D-Did he just save us?" Asked Nami who looked very pale.

"W-We need to get out of here quickly both of them are monsters!" Yelled Usopp

As the crew was, about to try and escape a ship came out from the darkness, it had torn sails, a skull figurehead and looked like a wreck but the most shocking thing was it had no coating bubble.

Brook, Nami, Chopper and Usopp all go ghost white as they stared at the ship in fear.

"W-What is that?!"

As the ship got closer the straw hats heard someone's voice

 _"Dead men tell no tales and know no greed"_

 _"In this country so black that even the crows don't fly"_

 _"The dead need to jewels upon their fingers"_

 _"They can't even see their own regrets in the darkness"_

 _"Search for it! search for it! All sunken treasure belongs to me!"_

 _"I am the world;s richest man, Captain Vander Decken!"_

"Ahhh it's a ghost ship!" Yelled Brook only to get hit on the head by Usopp.

"Shit up! You shouldn't be scared you were on a ghost ship" Said Usopp shacking Brook by his collar.

"But that's a really ghost ship look at the sail!" Said Brook pointing at the shredded sails of the ship "That is the legendary flying dutchman! It's a ship that shouldn't exist in this world!" Said Brook who started to tell them the legend.

"There is a tale from many centuries ago. That a captain of a ship went mad and threw his crewmates into the stormy sea killing them one by one, he even spat in the face of god. The name of that captain was Vander Decken and the name of the ship was The Flying Dutchman!, He incurred the wrath of god and now he's cursed to drift through the seas tortured for all eternity! The ship we see before us is the very same cursed ship of Captain Vander Decken!"

As soon as Brook finished his tale Chopper and Usopp began to run around in panic "Don't panic! It might not even be a ghost ship I mean Brook's wasn't all that was on board was this funny skeleton"

"Yohoho that was very harsh Franky-san" Said Brook before leaning forward " And standing at thirty degrees is also harsh!".

"Yeah, I guess you're right, ghost ships don't really exist, do they?" Asked Nami.

"The Kraken was thought to be a mythical monster yet that turned out to be real" Said Robin as she sketched the flying dutchman "I wouldn't be too surprised if we ran into a real ghost ship"

"That means," Said a frightened Nami.

"It's a real ghost ship!" Yelled Usopp in terror.

"I'm scared" Shouted a teary eye Chopper

Dodging the fainting Brook Franky looks towards Robin who was still sketching the ship "Robin! This isn't the time to scare them for your own amusement" Said Franky getting a small giggle from the archeologist. Back with the giant and the Dutchman, the Umibouzu was frantically waving his arms about "Captain Vander Decken angler captured a pirate ship!"

The voice in the shadows spoke again "Such foolish humans. Still that's a pretty good ship, I'm sure it's full of treasure! after a couple of seconds of Usopp and Chopper panicking Vander spoke again " Angler! Wadatsumi! if you eat the ship I won't be able to take their treasure! So smash it!"

"Gotcha!" Turning round the giant threw his arm in the air ready to smash the sunny to pieces.

"Wah the Umibouzu!" Yelled Usopp

"So it's an enemy after all!" shouted Chopper

"Franky we need another coup de burst now!" Ordered Nami

"We can't we're out of fuel, we need to refill the cola in the energy room!"

Hearing the screams of their crewmates Franky and Nami look up to see that the Umibouzu had thrown his punch and was headed straight for them.

"We're going to die!"

"We need to do something"

Just when the fist was about out made contact a familiar orange tentacle came out of nowhere and sucker punched the giant sending it to the ground

"The Kraken!" Shouted Chopper in fear.

Slowly getting up from the floor the Umibouzu glared at the Kraken "Ya bastard!" only to get pounded by a barrage of punches from the beast, then when the Umibouzu looked ready to keel over a voice from atop the Kraken's head shouted "Oi that's enough" instantly the beast stopped his onslaught.

"You did great" Praised the voice making the Kraken blush and rub his head in embarrassment, the straw hat crew watched in confusion until the voice got closer.

"Oi guys I'm back" Shouted Luffy from his bubble. Instantly the crew cheered for their captain's safe return.

"Luffy, I'm so glad your alive," Said a happy Chopper

"Where have you been!?" Shouted Nami.

"Shishi I've been looking for you guys!" Shouted Luffy

After the Kraken placed the sunny safely on his head Luffy floated down to it and reentered the sunny "Shishi Good thing I found you guys my bubble probably wouldn't have lasted much longer"

"That's not something to laugh about baka!" Said Nami.

"I agree captain-kun you had us all worried" Said Robin who had just finished her sketch.

"Shishi sorry guys but It makes me feel better knowing that two beautiful ladies were worried about me" Said Luffy once again showing his crew how much he had changed also making the two female strawhats blush slightly, suddenly Luffy dodged a kick from an angry looking Sanji "Don't flirt with Nami-swan or Robin-chan" Shouted Sanji in furry.

"Eh, I was flirting?" Asked Luffy with his head tilted in confusion, making them all sweatdrop at his density.

"In honor of your return, I shall sing a song " Said Brook pulling a mic out of who knows where.

"Shishi go for it, Brook!" Yelled Luffy with a grin. As Brook began to sing everyone looked at the Kraken and then to Luffy in slight awe "Unbelievable you actually tamed it" Said Usopp.

"So now you're going to use the Kraken?" Asked Robin

"Right! I'm using him to travel like a pro!" Cheered Luffy before looking outside "Isn't that right Surume?"

"Why did you give him a squid name?!" Yelled Usopp only to be ignored by his captain.

"Now let's go Surume" Ordered Luffy With a grin, following his orders Surume Began to walk until a large explosion was heard behind them.

"What is that?" Said Zoro

"The undersea volcanoes are erupting! Surume get us out of here now!" Ordered Luffy but his order wasn't needed a Surume was already running for his life.

"I never thought I'd see a legendary beast reduced to this!" Said Usopp

"Don't complain he's a big help" Said Nami.

"What a horrible way to run" Said Robin getting a nod from Luffy "Yeah it is pretty creepy"

"That just shows how terrifying these eruptions are" Said Franky

"I agree" Shouted Brook.

"So what's curly brows doing?" Asked Zoro looking over to Sanji who had a weird picture sash and was going through a bunch of pictures of Nami and Robin.

"Rehabilitation" Said Chopper

After another minute of running the volcano erupted spewing out lava.

"The magma is flowing along the ocean floor!"

"Surume run faster we're almost there!" Yelled Luffy

Running like his life depended on it Surume picked up speed until he reached a large trench "Jump Surume Fishman island is down there!" Yelled Nami not wanting to die Surume jumped into the chasm, as they feel the volcano erupted again creating a rockfall.

"If one of those hits the sunny we're done for!" Said Usopp.

"Quick Luffy holds onto me I'll leave the bubble and cut them," Said Zoro

"Zoro that won't work we're eight thousand meters below the surface! If you go out there you'll be crushed by the pressure!" Said Luffy making Zoro's lone eye widen.

"We need more time to get away from the cliff" Said Nami

"Leave that to me! **Hissaatsu Midorihbosm Sargasso** " Yelled Usopp launch a small green pellet out of the bubble and hitting the cliff and instantly grown into a large amount of seaweed stopping the falling rocks.

"That's amazing Usopp!" Yelled Chopper.

"That will slow it down for a few seconds, get away while you have the chance Surume!" Yelled Usopp, quickly swimming away Surume got to a safe distance just into time as the seaweed broke releasing the falling rocks.

"That was awesome Usopp those pop green things are pretty handy" Said Luffy

"Well, of course, it's not like I spent the last two years just playing around! I'll tell you my tale it will bring tears to your eyes, it's he tale of my sweat and tears as I endured rigorous dieting routine with Heracles-sensei"

"Maybe another time Usopp we need to get to Fishman island before something else happens" Said Luffy making Copper and Usopp go wide-eyed at the fact Luffy didn't want to hear the tale.

"What! But Luffy I want to hear the story!" Said Chopper making Luffy laugh "Shish when we get to Fishman island you can listen, hell I may even tell you a bit of my story" Said Luffy making most of the crew interested since Luffy didn't really tell them that much about his training.

"Okay, Luffy," Said a pouting Chopper.

"And Surume you did great!" Praised Luffy along with the rest of the crew making the giant octopus very happy, that was until a stray boulder hit him on the head making drop the ship leaving it to fall down the trench.

Ten thousand meters below the surface- **bottom** **of the trench**

The Kraken lay on of the seafloor with the sunny still sitting safely on top.

"W-We are safe" Stuttered Usopp

"Light? Questioned Robin as she looked up at the water above "Even though we're this far below the surface?

"It's so bright my eyes have been blinded...though I have no eyes that can be blinded yo-ho-ho" Said Brook as a beam of light went into his eye socket.

"Hey, you guys! Come and look at this!" Said Luffy "Up there above us"

"It's too bright. I can't see it very well" Said Usopp.

"There is no doubt about it. The compass is pointing towards that island!" Said Nami

"It's Fishman Island! We're finally here!" Yelled Luffy as he looked towards the giant bubble.

"It's Huge," Said Luffy.

"It's covered in an enormous bubble and there are clouds on the inside!" Said Nami

"Look! It's the roots of those giant trees" Said Usopp.

Suddenly the sunny was picked up by Surume's tentacles

"Surume take us to the Island!" Ordered Luffy, as Surume traveled to the island Sanji had another nosebleed from just the thought of meeting all of the mermaids.

"Sanji! I'm sore I couldn't rehabilitate you in time" Said a crying Chopper.

"But it's his dream to see the mermaids!" Yelled Usopp.

"But if he sees them he'll die!"

"I-I don't mind I would rather die than not fulfill this dream" Said Sanji as he lay on the deck with blood dripping from his nose

"You're the worst!" Exclaimed Usopp.

"I will meet those mermaids" Yelled Sanji with a shroud of pink fire.

"So hot"

"It's the flames of perversion"

Over with the others, Luffy was drooling at the thought of the island.

"Oh I can't wait to get there I wonder what kinds of meat they have" Said Luffy with drool hanging from his lip.

"Oi Luffy can you make Surume go faster?" Asked Nami.

"Oi, what's with those guys?" Said Franky pointing the six sea kings that were shaped like land animals.

"What are those?" Said Zoro

"It's a heard of sea monsters" Screamed the cowardly four.

Suddenly much to their shock Surume dropped the sunny and fled.

"What are you doing, Surume?! Carry us for the last stretch too!" Shouted Luffy. Only for Surume to ignore him and continue running leaving the sunny to fall to the ground, skidding to a stop the strawhats found themselves surrounded by sea monsters.

"You're The straw hat crew, aren't ya?" Asked one of the Fishman this one sitting atop the lion sea monster.

"Congratulations! What gave it away was it the giant sail with a straw hat on it?" Luffy answered sarcastically

"Cheeky human, I know about you, your the pirates who took out Arlong's crew" Said the fishman showing them his tattoo of the Arlong pirates "But of all the other things your know for the main was two yeas ago you defended Hachi-san a former member of Arlong's crew, and from what I hear, you even beat up one of those despicable Tenryuubito, acts worthy of fisher tiger the hero of the Fishman island who we all admire"

"Fisher Tiger?" Said Robin

"I can't decide what to do with you, so tell me are you friends or foes?" Said The fishman "Will you join us, the new Fishman pirates? or will you refuse us? and if you refuse us we'll sink you right here"

"What!" Yelled Luffy, Zoro, and Sani.

Whilst Luffy and the others started to shout at the fishmen Nami went over to Franky "Franky go and refill the cola tank"

"What are you planning?" Asked Franky

"Luffy and the others won't even listen to what that guy says and we can't fight out here because of the pressure so are only option is to flee, we'll use one more coup de burst and use the remainder of our air to shot are selves at Fishman island"

"EHHHH!" Yelled Franky, Usopp, and Chopper

"It's either that or we came all this way just to die"

"I agree I don't see any other way we can survive this" Said Robin.

"Right! I'll go fill up the fuel tank, Franky you steer the ship" Said Usopp as he ran towards the energy room.

"So straw hat Luffy will you become our underling" Shouted the Fishman.

"I won't be your underling but I will give you two things," Said Luffy.

"Hm, at least, you know enough to try and appease us, what are your offerings?"

"Firstly this" Said Luffy as he held up his middle finger pissing all the fishmen off "And secondly this" Luffy quickly drew out both Pistols and fired nine haki infused bullets hitting all six monsters in the head killing them instantly, the other three shots hit the fishmen in their arms making them scream in pain as the fell from their dead mounts "That's for trying to make a future king bow" Said Luffy putting his pistols away and turns to see he crew members look at him in awe.

"That was rather impressive captain-kun" Said Robin

"Who knew you would have a talent for guns" Said Sanji.

"Luffy that was SUPER!" Yelled Franky

"Oi guys the fuel is loaded and I set the coup de burst downstairs in case they got suspicious" Yelled Usopp only to notice no one was there "Um guys where did those fishmen go?" Asked Usopp.

" It doesn't matter right now just quickly turn of the coup de burst!" Yelled Nami only it was too late the Sunny and its crew had been launched towards Fishman island.

"Quick everyone hold onto to something! this is going to be a bumpy ride " Shouted Luffy who grabbed onto the mast, as the ship flew Luffy noticed that Robins grip on the railing was starting to loosen, Luffy launched his arm and wrapped it around her waist and brought her over to him keeping her from falling overboard.

"Thank you captain-kun" Said Robin grateful that her captain saved her.

"No problem Robin-chan"

As the ship hit the bubble Robin went wide-eyed "It has two layers!"

"Okay guys we need to use another coup de burst to break through" Yelled Franky "Alright guys ready **Coup de burst** " as the ship built up more speed the sunny pierced the outer layer.

"water!" Yelled Zoro only to be silenced as the sunny was submerged in water the current flipped the ship sending the crew into the water

 _"We have four devil fruit users here"_ Thought Sanji as he looked around and saw a sight that made his blood boil, Luffy, and Robin even passed out and rapidly losing their strength had stayed clung to each other _._

"I'll _kill the rubber bastard later I need to save Nami-san and Robin-chan"_ Thought Sanji as he tried to reach out to them only for the current to send him, Chopper and Usopp away.

as the rest of the crew became scattered Zoro looked towards Robin and Luffy _"Strech out your arm you moron_ _"_ Zoro mentally shouted, but his shouts went unheard as he and the rest of the crew were scattered across fishman Island.

 **Well, what do you think?**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter cause I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Rememebr to leave some feedback.**

 **Not much else to say really so bye bye for now.**


End file.
